crossover_of_the_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Artorius Collbrande
Artorius Collbrande (アルトリウス・コールブランド, Arutoriusu Kōruburando), also initially referred or called as "Arthur" (アーサー, Āsā), is the main fictional character and antagonist from the Tales of RWBY series. He is the supreme leader of the Abbey, an organization of the Exorcists. He was initially an older Brother-in-Law of Velvet Crowe and Laphicet Crowe. He leaves after the events many years prior to the series, later becomes known as a saviour to the populace of Remnant and becomes a Shepherd and the head exorcist of Midgand. He appeared with a large number of malakhim and, with their help, exterminated a large number of daemons that threatened Remnant. "This is the way of things. And I, Artorius Collbrande, shall stop the pain." :—Artorius Collbrande to Velvet Crowe. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Ray Chase (English), Kenyu Horiuchi (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance Artorius appears as a refined man and leader of the Abbey, his attire representing its pristine colors. He wears a long, white and gold coat with an ocean-blue interior, as well as matching pants, gloves, and boots. An extravagant cape mirroring this color motif rests on his right shoulder, bound by a brown belt connected around his torso. He has light, blue-green eyes and long silver hair, which he keeps tied in the back. * Hair Color: Silver * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Light Blue-Green * Age: 29 (Scarlet Night), 32 (Main Story) * Height: 187cm * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Artorius used to be a loving man who cares about his family, even though he is not related to them. Upon losing his wife, Celica Crowe, and their unborn child, he has changed into a sociopath who is willing to sacrifice countless lives in a ritual for power. He favors the use of reason over emotion as part of his battle tactics, and has used this as the prime teaching for all Exorcists. Relationships Friends/Allies Family * Celica Crowe (Lover, Deceased) Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Prior to being known as Artorius Collbrande, his true name is Arthur. He lived in the same village as Velvet and her family, being the husband of Velvet Crowe’s older sister–Celica Crowe. While there, he helps Velvet make ends meet while continuously taking care of his expecting wife. He also inspires both Laphicet and Velvet to become exorcists. During one Scarlet Night however, Celica Crowe was killed through a ritual. This may have marked his road down to ambitiousness and greed for power. Synopsis See also External links * Artorius Collbrande Talespedia * Artorius Collbrande Aselia Notes & Trivia * Both Artorius and Arthur are his real names. The story reveals that the name Arthur came from the shortening on the name Artorius—sharing the same meaning through the series' lore. * His name, Arthur, is a reference and how it is influenced by Arthurian Legends. * Artorius is similar to Griffith. Both are white-haired villains who were idolized by many but willingly sacrificed those close to them for a ritual during a full moon for their beliefs and for power. However, Artorious is portrayed more sympathetically than Griffith. * Artorius also shares similarities with Injustice version of Superman. Both are fallen heroes whose start of villainy was caused by the loss of their wives and unborn children and end up establishing governmental organizations under the pretense of eliminating threats, but in reality to maintain order and control over humanity at the cost of free will. Both also end up being opposed by people once close to them, Velvet Crowe for Artorius, and Batman for Superman. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Abbey Category:Tales of RWBY Characters